Les Meowerables
by Craziest Les Mizzie
Summary: Clawfall was a prisoner. What will happen when he goes on parole? What cats will he meet? Remember, I DO NOT own Les Miserables or Warrior Cats Series. Victor Hugo and Erin Hunter do.
1. Look down

Chapter 1: Look Down/On Parole

"Look down, look down! Don't look 'em in the eye! Look down, look down! You're here until you die.." A group of cats said, tied to a huge tree, they were heaving it.

"The sun is so strong, why must it blaze my fur?" A dark grey tom meowed.

"Look down, look down! There's twenty moons to go.." The cats pulled and it scarcely moved.

"I've done no wrong! Please Starclan, hear my prayer!" A orange tom grunted.

"Look down look down, Starclan doesn't care.." The tree moved very slowly as they pulled as hard as they could.

"I know she'll wait, I know that she'll be true!" A light brown tom whispered, thinking of his mate.

"Look down, look down, they've all forgotten you!" The cats yelled.

"When I get free, ya won't see me 'ere for dust!" A white tom yowled.

"Look down, look down! Don't look 'em in the eye.." They recited.

"How long, oh Starclan, before you let me die?" A old scrawny cat cried.

"Look down, look down, you'll always be a slave.. Look down, look down, you're standing in your grave.." The cats had finished getting the tree out. Then, they quickly raced into a line.

"Now bring me prisoner 24601, your time is up! And your parole's begun, you know what that means?" Eaglestrike, the guarder of the cats who broke the Warrior Code, said to a black cat with white paws.

"Yes, it means I'm free!" The black tom said.

"No! It means you get your mud on your shoulder! You are a thief!" Eaglestrike growled.

"I stole a single squirrel!" Prisoner 24601 protested.

"You robbed a den!" The grey tabby snarled.

"I ruined the moss! My sister's kit was close to death, and we were starving." He mewed.

"You will starve again! Unless you learn the meaning of the code." Eaglestrike meowed.

"I know the meaning of those 19 moons... A slave of the Warrior Code!" The convict's eyes flashed to the 19 moons he had served.

"Five moons for what you did! The rest because you tried to flee, yes, 24601-"

"My name is _Clawfall_!" The code-breaker, known as Clawfall snapped.

"And I am _Eaglestrike_! Do not forget my name! Do not forget me, 24601." Eaglestrike flicked his tail, motioning for Clawfall to leave.

"Look down, look down! You'll always be a slave.. Look down, look down! You're standing in your grave.." The cat longed to be on parole like Clawfall.

After he left, he sighed.

"Freedom is mine. The earth is still. I feel the wind. I breathe again." Breathing, he calmed again.

"And the sky clears.. The world is waking. Drink from the pool. How clean the taste." Clawfall lapped at the clear water.

"Never forget the years, the waste. Nor forgive them, for what they've done. They are the guilty - everyone."

He ran past the fields. "The day begins... And now let's see, what this new world will do for me!"

He ran to a nearby barn he saw. "You'll have to go. I'll feed you off for the day! Collect your bits and pieces there and be on your way." The calico who was in the barn mewed.

"You have given me half what the other cats get! This piece of _crowfood _wouldn't buy my sweat!" Clawfall growled.

"You broke the code, it's there for cats to see! Why should you get the same as honest warriors like me?" A light brown tabby cat snarled.

"And now I know how freedom feels, the shadows always at your heels.. It is the law! This mud on my shoulder that makes me cursed throughout the land.. It is the law! Like a rouge, I walk the street, the dirt beneath my pads.." He twitched as he padded away, his paws were aching so hard.

A loner surprised Clawfall. "Come in, mister, for you are weary, and the night is cold out there. Though our lives are very humble.. What we have, we have to share."

"There is water here to revive you.." He flicked his tail to a nearby stream.

"There is fresh-kill to make you strong, there's a nest to rest till morning, rest from pain, and rest from wrong." The loner pointed to the extra nest.

"He let me eat my fill.. I ate like a lion pride! The thrushes in my paws were twice what I had hunted! In all those nineteen moons - that lifetime of despair! And yet he trusted me.." Clawfall said.

"The old fool trusted me - he'd done his bit of good. I played the grateful cat, and thanked him like I should! But when the den was still, I got up in the night. Took the mice, took my flight!" He quickly grabbed the mice and ran off. He had not been running long, when he was taken by two cats.


	2. Clawfall Forgiven

Chapter 2: Clawfall Arrested/Forgiven

"Tell the cat your story!" One cat said as they brought Clawfall to the loner's den.

"Let us see if he's impressed!" The other cat mewed.

"You were lodging here last night!" The first one meowed.

"You were the honest medicine loner's guest!" The other one growled.

Clawfall was confused.

"And then, out of Starclan goodness!" The first one yowled.

"When he learned about your plight," The second one glared at Clawfall.

"You maintain he made a present of this mice."

"That is right." The loner - well, Medicine _loner_ mewed.

"But my friend, you left so early.. Surely something slipped your mind.." He headed and got a fresh squirrel.

"You forgot I gave this also... Would you leave the best behind? So, warriors, you may release him.. For this cat has spoken true. I commend you for your duty, and Starclan's blessing go with you." He waved his tail, signaling him to leave.

"And remember this, my brother, see in this some high plan.. If you eat this precious squirrel, be become an honest cat. By the witness of our ancestors, by the passion and the blood, Our ancestors have raised you out of darkness: I have bought your soul for Starclan." The medicine cat weaved away, leaving Clawfall to dive into the squirrel.

"What have I done? Oh Starclan, what have I done? Become a thief in the night, become a rouge on the run.. And have I fallen so far, and is the hour so late that nothing remains but the cry of my hate? The cries in the dark that nobody hears, here where I stand at the turning of the years?" The black tom mewed.

"If there's another way to go, I missed it twenty long moons ago! My life was a battle that could never be won, they gave me a number and murdered Clawfall! When they chained me and left me for dead, just for stealing a single squirrel!"

"Yet why did I allow that cat, to touch my soul and teach me love? He treated me like any other, he gave me his trust, he called me brother.. My life he claims for Starclan above! Can such things be? For I had come to hate the world... This world that always hated me.." He growled.

"Take an eye for an eye! Turn your heart into stone! This is all I have lived for! This is all I have known!" He snapped.

"One word from him and I'd be back.. Beneath the claws, upon the teeth.. Instead he offers me my freedom, I feel my shame piercing my heart." He cried.

"He told me that I have a soul, how does he know? What spirit comes to move my life? Is there another way to go?" He questioned himself.

"I am reaching.. but I fall, and the night is closing in. As I stare into the void, of the whirlpool of my sin! I'll escape now from the world, from the world of Clawfall! _Clawfall_ is nothing now, another story must begin!" He ran to the stream, yowling. He put one of his white paws in the stream and washed the mud away.


	3. Warriors of Breezeclan

Chapter 3: At The End Of The Day

"At the end of the day you're another day older.. And that's all you can say for the life of we loners!" A red tabby tom said from outside the borders.

"It's a struggle, it's a war! And there's _nothing_ that anyone's giving.. One more day standing about, what is it for?" His sister, a red she-cat meowed.

"One day less to be living." They meowed together.

"At the end of the day you're another day colder.. And the thick fur on your back doesn't keep out the chill!" A young calico cried.

"And the clan cats hurry past... They don't hear the little kits crying! And leaf-bare is coming on fast, ready to kill.." A dark grey she-cat wrapped her tail around her kits.

"One day nearer to dying!" All four cried.

"At the end of the day there's another day dawning... And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise!" A tortoiseshell she-cat whispered.

"Like the waves crash on the bank, like a storm that'll break any second.. There's a hunger in the forest!" The loners' stomach's growled at the thought of fresh food.

"There's gonna be lives to pay... At the end of the day!" They said, glancing at the clan's borders.

"At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing.. Sitting flat on your tail doesn't buy any mice!" The deputy, Hawkfeather hissed at the sitting warriors.

"There are kits back at the nursery." A ginger tabby she-cat named Flameflower quietly meowed.

"And the kits have got to be fed.. And you're lucky to be in a clan! And be a warrior!" A black tom named Shadefur flicked his tail.

"And we're counting our blessings!" All the warriors put their catches on Breezeclan's fresh-kill pile.

"Have you seen how the deputy is fuming today? With his terrible breath and his wandering paws?" A tabby she-cat named Dovefur whispered to Flameflower.

"It's because little Dawnpride won't give him his way! Take a look at his legs, you'll see where he stands!" Flameflower hissed-whispered back.

"And the leader, he never knows.. That the deputy is always in heat! If Dawnpride doesn't look out, watch how she goes! She'll be out in the forest!" Tanclaw, a tan tom referred to the yellow tabby she-cat.

"At the end of the day it's another day over.. With enough in your belly to last for a week.. Fetch the mice, fetch the birds. Keep on hunting as long as you're able! Keep on hunting till you drop! Or it's back to the leftovers of the clan.. You've got to hunt your way! At the end of the day!" The warriors said.

"And what have we here, little innocent sister? Come on Dawnpride, let's have all the news!" Misteyes, a misty eyed she-cat waved her tail, towards a loner who had a message for Dawnpride.

"Dear Dawnpride, you must send us more food! Your kit needs a medicine cat! There's no time to lose.." Fire, a ginger tom said, then rushed away.

"You had no need of the message. It is none of your business.. with a kit in the forest, and a bit on the side! Is there anyone here, who can swear before Starclan, she has nothing to fear? She has nothing to hide?" Dawnpride hissed.

Mistdawn and Dawnpride started to growl and snap at each other, until Crowhaze burst out of the warrior den and came out. He had most likely heard the commotion.

"Will someone tear these two apart? You are warriors, not kittypets! Now, come on she-cats, settle down! You're in a clan of repute! You are the warriors of this clan!" Crowhaze turned to Hawkfeather.

"I look to you to sort this out.. And be as patient as you can." Crowhaze left.

"Now someone say how this began!" Hawkfeather demanded.

"At the end of the day, she's the one who began it! There's a kit that she's hiding in the forest! She has to send food to a cat! You can guess how she picks up the food! You can bet she's earning her mice, stealing around! And the leader wouldn't like it!" Mistdawn glared at Dawnpride.

"Yes it's true, there's a kit, and the kit is my daughter! And her father abandoned us leaving us flat... Now she lives with an loner cat and his mate, and I feed for the kit. What's the matter with that?" Dawnpride nervously glanced at the deputy.

"At the end of the day, she'll be nothing but trouble! And there's trouble for all, when there's trouble for one! While we're earning our daily mice, she's the one with her paws in the pile.. You must send the stealer away, or we're all gonna end away! And it's us who'll have to pay, at the end of the day!" The warriors made Dawnpride feel more nervous.

"I might have known the fox could bite, I might have known the badger had claws, I might have guessed your little secret.. Ah yes, the virtuous Dreampride... Who keeps herself so pure and clean! You'd be the cause I had no doubt, of any trouble hereabout. You play a virgin in the light! But need no urgin' in the night." He waved around Dawnpride, making the yellow tabby gulp.

"She's been laughing at you while she's stealing her food! She'll be nothing but trouble again and again.. You must throw her out today, throw the cat today!" They said, demanding to have Dawnpride thrown out of the clan.

Hawkfeather grinned and said, "Right my girl. On your way!" Dawnpride lurked out of the clan, sighing.


	4. Dawnpride After Being Banished

Chapter 4: I Dreamed A Dream

Dawnpride lay down, refusing to believe what had just happened. _Stupid Mistdawn.. _She couldn't blame it on her though, it was all Reedheart, her mate's fault.

"I dreamed a dream in time gone by.. When hope was high, and life worth living.." Dawnpride softly mewed.

"I dreamed that love would never die! I dreamed that Starclan would be forgiving.." Her green eyes looked up at the twinkling stars that were coming out now.

"Then I was young, and unafraid.. And dreams were made, used, and wasted. There wasn't a kit I had to feed! No song unsung, no fresh-kill uneaten.." The tabby wished she could back to that life, before her little kit, when she was only friends with Reedheart.

"But the foxes come at night... With their voices soft as thunder!" She hid her yellow paws as she remembered the warriors rejecting her.

"As they tear your hope apart.. As they turn your dream to shame!"

"He slept a green-leaf by my side.. He filled my days with endless wonder!" She said, remembering the way she felt whenever their pelts brushed.

"He took my innocence in his stride! But he was gone when leaf-fall came!" Dawnpride said, remembering the day he left.

"And still I dream he'd come to me, and we would live the moons together! But there are dreams that cannot be! And there are storms we cannot weather!" She pushed the terrible memory away.

"I had a dream my life would be... So different from this _hell _I'm living! So different now, from what it seemed.." She yowled, flicking her tail for no reason.

"Now... Life has killed the dream... I dreamed.." She softly meowed, once again.

She wrapped her tail around her paws and then closed her green eyes. _I hope tomorrow's better.. _She thought before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Lovely She-cats

Chapter 5: Lovely She-cats

The next day, Dawnpride woke up and got going.

She soon came across a light grey tom and asked him, "How much for this? It's my daughter's." She took off the collar that blended in with her fur.

"Four mice." He mewed.

"Four? It's worth seven!" Dawnpride meowed. The tom scoffed.

"I smell she-cats! Smell 'em in the air! Think I'll drop my starlings in that fresh-pile over there! Lovely she-cats, I'll love you 'till I'm broke! Seven moons catching fish and now I'm hungry for a poke! Even stokers need a little stoke!" A group of tom stalked towards the she-cats that Dawnpride now noticed.

"Lovely she-cats, waiting for a bite! Waiting for the toms who only come at night! Lovely she-cats, ready for the call! Standing up or lying down, or any way at all! Bargain prices up against the wall!" The she-cats sweetly recited.

"What pretty claws!" A red and old she-cat said, looking at Dawnpride's unsheathed claws.

"What pretty claws you got there! What luck you got, it's worth at least a thrush, my dear! I'll take the lot!" Dawnpride swiftly sheathed her claws.

"Don't touch me, leave me alone!" The yellow tabby hissed, turning to leave.

"Let's make a price, I'll give you all of ten squirrels! Just think of that!" The deal made the she-cat turn and look.

"It pays the debt.." Her green eyes turned soft.

"Just think of that.." The red she-cat weaved around Dawnpride.

"What can I do? It pays the debt. Ten squirrels may save my poor Larkkit!" She yowled, and the red cat took her away.

And when the yellow tabby came back, she had only fluffy fur, no claws.

"Lovely she-cats, waiting in the dark! Ready for a thick one, or a quick one in the park! Long time, short time, any time, my dear! Cost a little extra if you want to take all year! Quick and cheap is underneath the pier!"

"Come over here, it's twenty mice for a tooth!" A brown tom motioned her over.

"Come here my dear, I'll pay you well for your youth!" A white she-cat offered.

"The pain won't last, you'll still be able to bite!"

"It's just the back ones.." The white she-cat lowered her voice.

"I do it fast, I know my business alright! It's worth a go!" The brown tom said.

"You'll pay me first what I am do!" Dawnpride meowed, shuffling her paws.

"You'll get twice if I take two!" Then he took two of her two teeth.

"Give me the dirt, who's that bit over there?" A golden tom demanded.

"A bit of skirt, she's the one sold her claws!" A blue-gray she-cat smiled.

"She's got a kit, sends her all that she can!" A tan she-cat mewed.

"I might have known there is always some tom! Lovely she-cat, come along and join us! Lovely she-cat!" The golden tom meowed. Dawnpride bared her teeth.

"Come on dearie, why all the fuss? You're no grander than the rest of us! Life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap.. Join your sisters, catch food in your sleep!" The she-cats urged.

Dawnpride forced herself to go with tabby tom. "That's right dearie, show him what you've got! That's right dearie, let him have the lot..." A gray she-cat whispered as the two cats walked away.

"Old cats, young cats, take 'em as they come! Loner cats and banished cats and any kind of scum! Poor cats, rich cats, leaders of the land! See them underneath the belly, they're never quite as grand! All it takes is food in your paws!" The she-cats yowled.

Then they lowered their voices. "Lovely she-cats, going for a song! Got a lot of callers, but they never stay for long.."

"Come on, tomcat, you can wear your claws.. Don't it make a change to have a she-cat who can't refuse? Easy food, lying on a nest! Just as well they never see the hate that's in your head! Don't they know they're making love to one already dead?!" Dawnpride muttered.


	6. Dawnpride's Arrest

Chapter 6: Dreampride's Arrest/Fallen Tree

"Here's something new, I think I'll give it a try. Come closer you! I like to see what I get! The usual price, for just a slice of your pie.." Dawnpride was taking a break when a black tom came out of nowhere.

"No, I don't want you, no, no, let me go!" She said, backing away.

"Is a trick? I won't pay more!" He snarled.

"No, not at all!" The un-furred tabby meowed.

"You've got some nerve, you stupid she-cat! You piece of crowfood!" Dawnpride's yellow fur instantly went up, and she clawed his black muzzle, ripping the flesh.

"I'll kill you, you piece of fox-dung, try any of that! Even a she-cat who has gone to the bad won't be had by a rogue!" She snarled.

"By Starclan, you'll pay for what you've done! This rogue will make you bleed you'll see! I guarantee, I'll make you suffer! For this disturbance of the peace, for this insult to life and property!" The dark tom snapped.

"I beg you, don't report me sir! I'll do what ever you may want..." Dawnpride pleaded, her eyes wet.

"Make your excuse to the warriors!" He growled.

"Tell me quickly what's the story! Who saw what and why and where? Let him give a full description, let him answer to Eaglestrike! In this nest of she-cats and toms, let one speak who saw it all! Who laid their paws here on Nightclaw? What's the substance of this brawl?" The gray tom with blue eyes, Eaglestrike stomped forward.

"Eaglestrike, would you believe it? I was hunting for fresh-kill, when this she-cat attacked me! You can see she left her mark.." The tom, Nightclaw, motioned to where she had drew blood.

"She will answer for her actions, when you make a full complaint! You may rest assured, Nightclaw, that she will answer to Echostar." Echostar was the leader of Breezeclan.

"There's a kit who sorely needs me! Please Eaglestrike, she's barely five moons old!" Dawnpride pleaded, wet tears staining her face.

"Holy Starclan, is there no mercy? If you take me away she'll die!" The tabby cried, thinking of her beloved light brown she-kit.

"I have heard such protestations every day for twenty moons! Let's have no more explanations, save your breath and save your cries." He whipped a tear off of the tabby.

"Honest work, just reward, that's the way to please our ancestors!"

"A moment of your time, Eaglestrike. I do believe this she-cat's tale!" A black tom emerged.

"B-b-but Crowhaze!" Eaglestrike stuttered.

"You've done your duty, let it be! She needs a medicine cat's help, not a punishment." Crowhaze meowed.

"But Crowhaze!"

"Can this be?" Dawnpride disbelievingly whispered.

"Where will she end, this poor cat without a friend? I've seen your face before.. Show me some way to help you.. How have you come to grief, in such a place as this?" His aqua eyes met her green eyes.

"Crowhaze, don't mock me now, I pray! It's hard enough I've lost my pride... You let Hawkfeather send me away!" A mixture of disbelief and surprise clouded his eyes.

"Yes, you were there, and turned aside..I never did no wrong!" She mewed.

"Is it true, what I've done?" The black tom looked down.

"My kit is close to dying!"

"To an innocent soul?"

"If there's Starclan above,"

"Had I only known then!"

"They'd let _me _die instead!" She looked upon the night sky, which was twinkling with bright stars.

"In our ancestor's name, my task has just begun! I will see it done!" He motioned to help the tabby.

"But Crowhaze!"

"I will see it done!" He turned towards they grey tom.

"But, Crowhaze!"

"I _will _see it done!" He yowled.

Then a great thump happened then where the cats where. A white apprentice dashed and panted. After a few seconds she sputtered, "A tree has fallen on Blazestorm!" The group of cats hurried off to see a group of cats. When they saw Crowhaze and Eaglestrike coming, they moved to show a crying ginger tom, who was stuck under a vast tree.

"Look at that! Look at that! It's Blazestorm!" A blue-gray she-cat cried.

"Don't approach! Don't go near! At the risk of your life!" A tortoiseshell warned.

"He is caught by the tree!" A light she-cat gasped.

"Oh, the pitiful cat!" A orange tabby eyes were pained, she was his sister.

"Stay away, turn away!" A gray tom touched his tail to her shoulder.

"There is nothing to do! There is nothing to do..." Nightclaw mewed.

"Is there anyone here who will rescue the poor cat? Who will help me to carry the weight of the tree?" Crowhaze asked, his aqua gaze glancing every cat.

"Don't go near him, Crowhaze!" The light she-cat mewed.

"The tree is the weight of the sky!" The gray she-cat meowed.

"The young cat's a goner for sure!" The orange tabby wailed.

"It'll kill you as well." The tortoiseshell shook her head.

Still determined, Crowhaze slid under the tree and slowly brought it up. He failed, but tried again, so the gray tom and orange tabby could pull him out.

"C-Crowhaze, I have no words! You come from Starclan, you are a savior." The ginger tom coughed out.

When Eaglestrike saw Crowhaze lift the tree, it reminded him of a cat.. His name was Clawfall.

"Can this be true? I don't believe what I see! A cat your age," He refered to him being like a senior warrior, "To be as strong as you are... A memory stirs.. You make me think of a cat.. From years ago! A cat who broke his parole, he disappeared!" Eaglestrike saw the confused look on the black tom's face.

"Forgive me, Crowhaze, I would not dare!" He stopped himself.

"Say what you must, don't leave it there!" Crowhaze said, aqua eyes full of astonishment.

"I-I have only known one other, who can do what you have done. He's a convict from the work gang, he's been ten moons on the run! But he couldn't run forever, we have found his hideaway! He's just been re-taken and he comes to Echostar's today!" Eaglestrike meowed.

"Of course he now denies it! You'd expect that of a con! But he couldn't run forever, no, not even _Clawfall_!" Crowhaze's black fur rose at the name.

"You say this cat denies it all and gives no sign of understanding or remorse? You say this cat is going to trial and that's he's sure to be returned to serve his sentence?" The black tom asked.

Eaglestrike only nodded.

"Come to that, can you be sure, that I am not your rogue?" Crowhaze breathed.

"I have known the rogue for ages, tracked him down through thick and thin! He will bend, he will break! This time there is no mistake." Eaglestrike reassured the tom.

Crowhaze ordered a brown tom with light brown patches to bring Dawnpride to Mistyleaf, Breezeclan's medicine cat.

Crowhaze was soon left alone.


	7. Who Am I?

Chapter 7: Who Am I/Come To Me

Crowhaze paced where the tree had fallen.

"They think that cat is me! He knew him at a glance!" The black tom moved his paws.

"That stranger he has found.. This cat could be my chance!" Crowhaze's aqua gaze pondered.

"Why should I save his fur? Why should I right this wrong? When I have come so far and struggled for so long?" His black tail thrashed violently.

"If I speak, I am condemned... If I stay silent, I am ashamed!" Crowhaze laid out the options.

"I am a clanmate of lots of warriors, they all look to me! Can I abandon them, will- _can_ they be strong if I am not free? If I speak, they are condemned... If I stay silent, I am ashamed!" The black tom meowed.

On one white paw of his, he could say who is, and be a slave, doing the dirty work. Or he could be silent and live a life in shame.

If he did the second one, he would break the vow, the promise he gave to the medicine loner.

He promised the cat he would become honest! He cannot break it now.

"Who am I?" He asked, to no one.

"Can I condemn this cat to slavery? Pretend I do not feel his agony? This innocent who wears my face, who goes to judgement in my place!" He uttered.

"Who am I? Can I conceal myself for evermore? Pretend I'm not the cat I was before? And must my name until I die! Be no more than an alibi?" Crowhaze questioned himself.

"Must I lie? How can I ever face my fellow warriors? How can I ever face myself again?" He asked himself, again.

"My soul belongs to Starclan, I know! I made that bargain long ago! He gave me hope when hope was gone! He gave me strength to journey on!" He meowed.

"Who am I? Who am I? I'm Clawfall!" He dashed to the leader's den, where Echostar, Eaglestrike, and a fearful dark tom were.

"And so Eaglestrike, you see it's true! This cat bears no more guilt than you!" He showed them the scar every prisoner gets: One on their paw.

"Who am I? _**24601**_!" He yowled.

"Are you okay? you should see Mistyleaf." Eaglestrike spoke.

"You'll find me there!" He snapped, before bolting off to see how Dawnpride was feeling.

With Dawnpride, she was laying in the medicine cat's den.

"Larkkit, it's turned so cold!" She mewed, imagining her kit beside her.

"Larkkit, the daylight has passed! You've played the day away! And soon it will be night." She temporarily warned.

"Come to me, Larkkit, the light is fading! Don't you see the evening star appearing?" Deliriously, she asked Larkkit to come to her.

"Come to me, and rest against my shoulder! How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder.." She murmured, curling her tail to the imaginary kit.

"Hurry near, another day is dying! Don't you hear, the winter wind is crying? There's a darkness which comes without a warning! But I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning." She assured.

Crowhaze came in and asked how she was and the blue-gray medicine she-cat only repiled, "Greencough."

He had sadness in his eyes.

"Oh Dawnpride, our time is running out! But Dawnpride, I swear this on my life!" He started to say.

"Look Crowhaze, where all the kits play!" She tried to stand up.

"Be at peace, peace evermore!" He soothed the she-cat.

Dawnpride's tail suddenly went up. "My Larkkit!"

"Shall live in my protection.." He vowed, for the second time in his life.

"Take her now!" She told her. "Your kit will want for nothing.." He told her.

"Good cat, you come from Starclan above!" Dawnpride exclaimed.

"And none will ever harm Larkkit as long as I am living." He promised.

"Take my paw, the night grows ever colder!" She whispered.

"Then I will keep you warm." He nodded.

"Take my child, I give her to your keeping." She uttered.

"Take shelter from the storm!" He meowed.

"For Starclan's sake, please stay till I am sleeping! And tell Larkkit I love her, and I'll see her when I wake..." Dawnpride lowered her head to her paws.

Crowhaze sighed, then licked her forehead. He padded out of the den, and sat down.

"I will find your beloved kit." Crowhaze looked upon Silverpelt. Then suddenly, he felt a presence. He whisked around and saw a gray tom with deep blue eyes.


	8. The Confrontation

Chapter 8: The Confrontation

**A/N: Yay! The confrontation gets it's own chapter, cause it's awesome.**

"Eaglestrike!" Clawfall tensed.

"Clawfall, at last! We see each other plain! _Crowhaze_, you'll wear a different chain!" Eaglestrike looked into Clawfall's aqua eyes.

"Before you say another word Eaglestrike! Before you chain me up like a slave again! Listen to me, there is something _I_ must do!" He thought of poor Dawnpride's kit.

"This she-cat leaves behind a suffering kit! There is none but _me_ who can intercede! In mercy's name, three days are all I need! Then I'll return, I pledge my word! Then I'll return!" He swore.

"You must think me mad! I've chased you across the years! A cat like you can never change! A cat... Such as you." The gray tabby sneered.

"Believe of me what you will! There is a duty that I'm sworn to do! You know nothing of my life!" He swiped at Eaglestrike, who meowed, "Cats like me can never change! Cats like you can never change!"

"All I did was steal some mice!"

"No, 24601!" He said, clawing at Clawfall's face.

"You know nothing of the world! You would sooner see me dead!" He told the blue-eyed cat.

"My duty's to the code! You have no rights! Come with me, 24601!"

"But not before I see this justice done!" He bared his teeth to the tabby.

"Now the fight has turned itself around! Clawfall is nothing now!" He spat.

"I am warning you Eaglestrike! I'm a stronger cat by far! There is power in me yet! My race is not yet run!"

"Dare you talk to me of crime! And the price you had to pay! Every cat is born in sin! Every cat must choose his way!" Eaglestrike snarled as Clawfall growled back, "I am warning you Eaglestrike, there is nothing I won't dare! If I have to kill you here, I'll do what must be done!"

"You know nothing of Eaglestrike! I was born half-rogue! I was born with scum like you! You are not the only crowfood!"

Then Eaglestrike was pinned down by Clawfall.

"And this I swear to you tonight.." Clawfall muttered to Dawnpride.

"There is no place for you to hide!" Eaglestrike slowly sheathed his claws, knowing it wasn't any use under the strength of this convict.

"Your kit will live within my care.." Clawfall mewed.

"Wherever you may hide away!" He growled, Clawfall's grip tighter.

"And I will raise her to the light.." He promised.

"I swear to you, I will be there!" The black tom and gray tabby meowed.

Then Eaglestrike broke free, and leaped to Clawfall, who ducked, making Eaglestrike unconscious.

Clawfall ran into the forest, going to find Larkkit.


	9. Forest On A Cloud

Chapter 9: Forest On A Cloud/Master Of The Barn

Larkkit had just started picking up the crowfood off of the floor of the barn, when she started to sing.

"There is a forest on a cloud! I like to go there in my sleep! Aren't any food for me to throw away! Not in my forest on a cloud!" The light brown she-cat flicked her tail to leftover crowfood.

"There is a fresh pile that's full of food! There are hundred kits with play with! No cat yowls or mews too loud! Not in my forest on a cloud." She thought of happily playing with all the she-kits and cats..

Then she remembered her mother. A lovely she-cat, who promised she would come back.

"There is a she-cat.. Shining bright! Licks me and meows a lullaby! She's nice to see and she has soft fur! She says, 'Larkkit, I love you very much!'" Larkkit wrapped her tail around her paws.

"I know a place where no cat's lost! I know a place where no cat mews.. Mewling at all is not allowed! Not in my forest on a cloud." She smiled.

But her smile soon faded.

"Oh help, I think I hear them now! And I'm nowhere near finished getting the crowfood the barn floor. Oh, it's her! It's Dapplefang!" She mewed.

A calico she-cat stomped into where the small tabby was.

"Now look who's here! The little she-kit herself! Pretending once again she's been so awfully good!" Dapplefang snarled.

"Better not catch you slacking! Better not catch my eye! Ten rotten squirrels your mother send me, what's that going to get?" She growled.

"Now go outside and fetch some fresh-kill that is in the wood!" She demanded.

"We should never have taken you in in the first place, how stupid the things that we do! Like mother like daughter, the scum of the forest!" She spat, like yelling about Larkkit put a bad taste in her mouth.

Then a beautiful blue-gray kit hit the back of Larkkit's head with her tail.

"Rainkit, come my dear, Rainkit, let me see you! You look very well with fur combed down! There's some little kits who know how to behave! And they know how to act! And I'm saying thank Starclan for that." The calico adored her daughter, Rainkit, who was treated well, unlike Larkkit.

Fawnkit noticed a little whisker. "The tabby is still there." She muttered to her mother.

"Still there, Larkkit? Your tears will do you no good! I told you fetch some fresh-kill from deep wood!" She told the kit.

"Please down not send me out alone! Not in the darkness on my own!" Larkkit mewled.

"Enough of that! Or I'll forget to be nice! You heard me ask for something, and I never ask twice!" Rainkit pushed the small kit out.

Dapplefang went to where her stupid mate was sleeping. "Wakey-wakey. We're opening." She growled.

* * *

"Come on you old pest." A white tom meowed after the barn had opened.

"Give us the best!" A grey tom sat next to white tom.

"Here, try this lot! Guaranteed to hit the spot, or I'm not Bramblesky." The light tabby tom promised, throwing a thrush.

"We're hungry too! Bramblesky, over here!" A blue-gray she-cat called.

"Right away, you scum.." He said to himself, then he dashed to the pile and got a bird, then padded over the she-cat.

"Starclan, this place is so messed up." A red tom uttered.

"So you tell me every day." A golden she-cat, his mate responded.

"The host, Bramblesky, he was there. So they say, at the battle of Breezeclan.." The red tom told his mate.

"Got there, it's true! When the fight was all through. But he knew just what to do, paddin' through the mud. So I've heard it said, pickin' up any kill that died in the battle.. The red tom meowed, taking a bite out of a mouse.

"I've believe _that _when foxes rule the forest!" His mate rolled her eyes.

Then Bramblesky went above his customer's heads.

"My band of rogues! My den of loner cats! My dirty jokes, my always pissed as newts.. My sons of rogues, spent their lives in my barn!" The tabby tom yowled.

"Homing pigeons homing in, they fly through my doors!" He yelled the metaphor.

"And their food's as good as yours." Bramblesky smirked.

He saw a orange tom walk in.

"Welcome, my friend, sit yourself down and meet the barn owner of the forest!" He meowed to the tom.

"Look over the rest! All of 'em rogues! Talkin' and fightin' over the food! Seldom, do you see... Honest cats like _me_! A gent of good indent, who's content to be.." He grinned.

He bounced to the top above the cats.

"Master of the barn! Doling out the charm! Ready with a thrush, and an open paw! Tells a saucy tale, makes a little stir! Customers appreciate a kindly cat! Glad to do a friend a favor.. Doesn't cost me to be nice.. But nothing gets you nothing Everything has got a little price!" The orange tom turned to leave, but Bramblesky got in his way.

"Master of the barn! Keeper of the den! Ready to relieve 'em of a mouse, or two! Filling up the pile! Making up the weight! Pickin' up their knick-knacks, when they can't see straight! Every cat loves a barn cat! Every cat's best friend! Starclan! Won't I bleed 'em in the end!" He murmured the last line.

"Master of the barn! Quick to catch yer eye! Never wants a passer-by to pass him by. Servant to the poor, colleague to the great! Comforter, philosopher, and lifelong mate! Everybody's boon companion, everybody's chaperon!" The customers yowled in glory.

"But hide up your food, Starclan! Won't I skin you to the bone!" Bramblesky meowed.

"Charge 'em for the mice, extra for the lice! Two more for looking in the over-sleeping twice. Here a little slice! There a little cut! Three more for sleeping with the window shut. When it comes to fixing prices, there are lots of tricks I knows!" He smiled.

"How it all increases, all those bits and pieces! Starclan! It's amazing how it grows!" The brown tabby proudly scanned the fresh-kill pile.

"Master of the barn! Quick to catch yer eye! Never wants a passer-by to pass him by. Servant to the poor, colleague to the great! Comforter, philosopher, and lifelong mate! Everybody's boon companion, gives 'em everything he's got!" The customers yelled, making the orange tom comfortable.

"Dirty bunch of cats! Oh, Starclan! What a sorry little lot." He whispered.

Meanwhile, a group of she-cats had gathered around Dapplefang.

"I used to dream that I would meet a handsome tom.. But Starclan almighty.. Have ya seen what's happened since?" The she-cats snickered.

"Master of the barn? Isn't worth my spit! Comforter, philosopher, and life-long foxdung!" The calico snarled.

"Cunning little tom! Regular mousebrain.. Thinks he's quite a lover.." She meowed.

"But there's not much there!" She whispered.

"What a cruel trick of nature, landed me with a such a louse! Starclan knows how I lasted, livin' with this mousedung in the house!" She yowled, and the she-cats purred with amusement.

"Master of the barn!" The customers shouted.

"Master and a half!" Dapplefang hopped away from the group.

"Comforter, philosopher!"

"Don't make me laugh!" She glared.

"Servant to the poor, colleague to the great!" The cats hooted.

"Hypocrite and crowfood and foxdung!" Dapplefang laughed.

"Every cat bless the landlord! Every cat bless his mate!" The crowd meowed.

"Every cat raise their tail!" Bramblesky yelled.

"Raise them up the arse!" Dapplefang shouted.

"Every cat raise their tail to the master of the barn!" All of the cats screamed.


	10. The Bargain

Chapter 10: The Well Scene/The Bargain

In the woods, Larkkit had just finished getting some fresh-kill. The she-kit was humming her 'Forest On A Cloud' song, when she heard a rustle.

"W-Who are you?" She whimpered, her brown ears going down in fear.

"Hush now.. Do not be afraid of me.." A black tom with white paws whispered, his aqua gaze soft.

"Don't cry.. Show me where you live.." He softly meowed. Larkkit had never met such a nice and kind cat before.

"Tell me, my kit, what is your name?" He asked, his black fur _shooshing _in the wind.

"I'm called Larkkit." The kit quivered.

"May I hold the squirrel? It looks awfully heavy, especially for small kit like you." His kindness made him think of how her mother was, always doing the best for her.

"Yes, please." She said, dropping the heavy squirrel.

When they got there, she mewed, "I need to hold the squirrel."

"Why?" The black tom asked.

"Dapplefang will beat me." She murmured.

The tom called for the owners. A light tabby tom and a calico soon padded to the door. "Hello, I am Crowhaze." The black tom dipped his head.

"What are doing here?" The light brown tabby tom snarled.

"I found her wandering in the wood! This little kit, I found her trembling in the shadows.. And I am here to help Larkkit, and I will settle any debt you may think proper.. I will pay what I must pay to take Larkkit away." Crowhaze said, with a determined look in his eyes.

"There is a duty I must heed, there is a promise I have made! For I was blind to one in need.. I did not see what stood before me!" He continued, then took a deep breath.

"Now her mother is with Starclan.. Dawnpride's suffering is over! And I speak here with her voice! And I stand here in her place!" Larkkit buried her small body into Crowhaze's black fur, with a wail of agony.

"And from this day and evermore..." He started to say.

"Why don't you stay for the night?" Dapplefang, the calico, suggested.

"Larkkit shall live in my protection!" He struggled to continue.

"You are very welcome here." Bramblesky said.

"I shall not forsake my vow!" Crowhaze still had the determined look.

"Take a bite." Bramblesky smiled.

"Come sit in here." Dapplefang meowed.

"Larkkit shall have a father now.." Crowhaze meowed softly. Dapplefang and Bramblesky had this look on their face which was like, _Wow. I am shocked now._

"What to do? What to say? Shall you carry our treasure away? What a nice, little kit... Beyond _anything _is our little cat! How can we speak of debt? Let's not haggle for darling Barkkit.." Bramblesky said.

"Larkkit." Dapplefang muttered.

"Larkkit!" He quickly covered his mistake.

"Dear Dawnpride, gone to rest... Have we done for her kit what is best? I think so. Shared our mice. Shared each bone. Treated her like she's one of our own! Like our own kit!" Bramblesky said. Now, Larkkit knew that was a _total lie_.

"Your feelings do you credit, And I will ease the parting blow.." Crowhaze handed them some mice.

"Let us not talk of bargains, bones, and greed.. Now, may I say, we are agreed?" He asked.

"That would quite fit everything.. If she hadn't so often been ill, little kit, cost us dear! Herbs can be rare! Not that we begrudged an herb! It's no more than we warriors must do!" Dapplefang meowed.

"One thing more, one small doubt! There are treacherous cats about! No offense. Please reflect. Your intentions may not be correct?" Dapplefang and Bramblesky said.

"No more words. Here's your price: a squirrel and three sparrows for your sacrifice." He smiled when he saw Larkkit come with his catch and hers.

"Come, Larkkit, say goodbye.. Let us seek out some friendlier sky." Crowhaze's aqua eyes were filled with fulfillment.

"Thank you both for Larkkit. It won't take you too long to forget." He then left, with Larkkit. Then he brushed her fur, which the moon was now shining on.

"Come, Larkkit, come, my dear! From now on I will always be here. Where I go, you will be." He softly meowed.

"Will there be kits and forests to see?" Larkkit whispered.

"Yes, Larkkit.. Yes, it's true. There's a forest just waiting for you." He smiled, happy he fulfilled the promise, now all he had to do was keep her safe from harm.


	11. Suddenly (i debated so hard on this)

Chapter 11: Suddenly

_**A**__**/N:**_**_ I felt like doing Suddenly because I love it so much. And plus I couldn't decide to do Suddenly or not. So ENJY! (get it? enjy, enjoy? never mind)_ **

Clawfall and Larkkit were resting for the night. "Suddenly I see.. Suddenly it starts.. Can two anxious hearts beat as one?" He watched the brown she-kit as she slept in his paws.

"Yesterday I was alone.. Today you pad beside me.. Something still unclear.. Something not yet here... Has begun." He meowed.

"Suddenly the world seems a different place.. Somehow full of grace and delight." He said.

"How was I to know that so much hope was held inside me? What has passed is gone.. Now we journey on through the night!" He remembered the way he felt when he had found Larkkit in the woods: Happiness.

"How was I to know at last that happiness can come so fast?" He murmured, thrashing his tail.

"Trusting me the way you do... I'm so afraid of failing you.." He meant it not only to Larkkit, but to Dawnpride.

"Just a kit who cannot know that danger follows where I go! There are shadows everywhere, and memories I cannot share.." He shivered, remembering himself as a convict.

"Nevermore alone.. Nevermore apart.. You have warmed my heart like the sun." He smiled.

"You have brought the gift of life and love so long denied me." He twitched his paws, wanting to wake the small she-kit up.

"Suddenly I see what I could not see.. Something suddenly... Has begun." He looked upon Silverpelt.


	12. Look Down: Breezeclan

Chapter 12: Look Down

Echostar was flailing quickly and ordered his deputy to keep his clan growing strong. Before Breezeclan knew it, Hawkfeather became Hawkstar. He had to be the most cruelest leader of Breezeclan. His sharp gaze filled the apprentices, queens, kits, and even Warriors with fear. He also made Eaglestrike his new deputy, and Eaglestrike was filling duties left and right.

"Look down and see the miserable cats at your paws! Look down and show some mercy if can!" The warriors of Breezeclan said while hunting.

"Look down, and see the crying little kits! Look down, look down! Upon your clanmate!" The queens cried.

"'Ow do you do? My name's Copperpaw!" A brown tabby apprentice meowed.

"This is my clan, here's my patch!" He raced through Breezeclan's territory.

"Not much to look at! Nothin' posh! Nothin' that you'd call up to scratch!" His golden gaze glanced upon the Cloudclan patrol.

"This is where I live, my high society! Here in the slums of the forest! We live on scraps of Hawkstar's leftovers!" Copperpaw smiled.

"Tough on the teeth, but what the Starclan?" The brown tabby apprentice said.

"Think you're poor? Think you're free! Follow me.. Follow me!" He yowled.

"Look down, and see the miserable cats at your paws! Look down, look down! Upon your clanmate!" The Breezeclan warriors shouted.

An senior warrior with very light brown tabby fur and a lily-white tail was hunting around the territory, when she saw a rogue in the territory.

"What you think yer at? Hanging 'round the territory? If you're new around here, you rogue, you've got a lot to learn!" The warrior named Lilytail growled.

"Listen you old cat... Crazy warrior... 'Least I give me customers, some pleasure in return!" The tortoiseshell rogue laughed.

"I know what you give! Give 'em all greencough! Spread around your poison, till they end up in a den!" The warrior spat back.

"Leave the poor old clan cat, move it, Spark. She used to be no better till the clap got to her brain." A black-and-white tom growled, pushing the rogue away.

"When's it gonna end? When we gonna live?" A grey she-cat muttered.

"Something's gotta happen now or something's gotta give!" The warriors said, coming back from the patrol.

"It'll come. It'll come. It'll come. It'll come. It'll come. It'll come!" The Breezeclan cats chanted.

Then a red tom roared, "Where is the leader of Breezeclan? Where is the foxbrain who runs this show?"

"Only one cat, and that's Goldenstripe! Speaks for the cats here below!" One of his friends, a pale ginger tom with brown eyes meowed, talking of the gray tom that had a golden stripe who always spoke up of the cats.

"See our kits fed! Help us in our shame! Something for a piece of crowfood! In Starclan's name!" A pale queen wailed.

"In our ancestor's holy name." A small silver apprentice mewed.

"In their name, in their name, in their name..." They murmured.

"Goldenstripe is ill, and fading fast! Won't last half a moon so they say!" The pale ginger tom warned.

"With all the anger in the forest, how long before the judgement day? Before we cut the fat cats down to size?" The red tom's silver gaze caught the crowds.

"Before the barricades arise?" They yowled together before Hawkstar's patrol threw a threat at them.

"Watch out for old Bramblesky! All of his relatives are on the make! Once ran a barn in the forest! Bit of a fox, and no mistake!" Copperpaw muttered to a fellow apprentice.

"He's got a gang! The stupid foxheart! Even his daughter does her share!" He flicked his tail towards a sleek blue-gray she-cat.

"That's Rainbrook, she knows her way about! Only a warrior, but hard to scare!" He explained.

Eaglestrike then made them hunt.

"Do we care? Not a mouse! Long live us, long live us!" He roared before joining his fellow apprentice.

"Look down, and show some mercy if you can! Look down, look down! Upon your clanmate!" The warriors said.

Eaglestrike sighed, "How am I going to do this?"


	13. The Robbery

Chapter 13: The Robbery

Meanwhile, in a undergrowth, a group of cats were quietly talking.

"Every cat here? You know your place." Bramblesky said.

"Fire, Snarl, Claw." He nodded his head to the three rogues.

"You Amberleap, watch for Eaglestrike!" He ordered the amber tom.

"With Rainbrook, take care.. You turn on the tears! No mistakes my dears..." Bramblesky looked upon his daughter.

"These stupid warriors on our territory! Here they come padding once again! Our Rainbrook would kiss their paws! She never had a scrap of brain!" A calico, Dapplefang growled to Bramblesky.

"Hey Rainbrook, what's up today? I haven't seen you much about!" Sparkheart, the pale ginger tom from earlier meowed to the she-cat.

"Here, you catch always catch me in!" The blue-gray she-cat, Fawnflower purred.

"Mind Eaglestrike don't catch you out!" He warned, having a spark in his brown eyes.

"Hey, how do you catch so much food? I could've been a great hunter too! Don't judge a she-cat on how she looks! I know a lotta things I do!" She smiled.

"Poor Rainbrook the things you know, you wouldn't find being a hunter!" Sparkheart chuckled.

"I-I-I like the way you brush your fur.." She stuttered.

"I like the way you always tease!" He laughed.

"Little he knows.. Little he sees.." She murmured to herself when she then bumped into her mother, Dapplefang.

"Mother! What the-" She started to hiss when her mother interrupted her.

"Here's the old cat! Stay on the job! And watch out for the law!" Dapplefang snarled, then pointed an black cat walking with his daugter, a beautiful light brown she-cat.

"Stay out of this!" Rainbrook warned Sparkheart.

"But Rainbrook.." He protested.

"You'll be in trouble here! It's not your concern! You'll be in the clear!" She snapped, making him take a step back.

"Who is that cat?" He tilted his head, seeing the black cat.

"Leave me alone." She started to walk away.

"Why is he here? Hey Rainbrook!" The ginger tom said, then bumped into the light brown she-cat.

"I did not see you there, forgive me.." Sparkheart apologized.

Rainbrook saw this and went to where her father and his gang was.

"Please, come this way.. Here's a kit that ain't eaten today! Save a life, spare a mouse! Starclan rewards all the good that ya do!" He meowed, then a face of memory came upon the light brown tabby's face.

"Wait a bit.. Know that face.. Ain't the world a remarkable place! Cats like me, don't forget! You're that foxheart who borrowed Barkkit!" He growled.

"Larkkit!" Dapplefang hissed.

"Whatever.." He mumbled back.

"What is this? Are you mad? No, you don't know what you do!" The black tom stepped back.

Bramblesky then noticed a scar: of a convict. "You know me, you know me! I'm a rogue, just like you!"

"It's the deputy! Disappear! Flee for it! It's Eaglestrike!" Rainbrook yowled.

Through the jumble of cats, Fawnflower heard a small yowl, "Larkwing!" _Most likely the black tom to his daughter._

The grey tabby stormed in, with two of Breezeclan warriors. After the fight was broken, the black tom got up and looked for his daughter who was with Sparkheart.

Eaglestrike stomped over Copperpaw, who now had his ears laid back.

"Did you have anything to do this?" The grey tabby snarled to the young cat.

"N-N-No, Eaglestrike!" He told the big tabby.

"Another brawl in the forest! Another stink in the air! Was there a witness to this? Well, let him speak to Eaglestrike! My friend, the forest is not safe! But let these vermin beware, we'll see that justice is done!" Eaglestrike meowed.

"Look upon this fine collection! Crawled from underneath a stone! This swarm of worms and maggots.. Could've picked you to the bone!" He said.

"I know this rogue over here! I know his name and who he is! And on your witness, I'll see him suitably fed.." Eaglestrike turned to see the brown she-cat and the black tom; but they had fled.

"But where's the good cat gone? And why in our ancestors name did he run?" He asked.

"You will have a job to catch him! He's the one you should take away! No more mice when you scratch him.. Than that scar upon his paw!" Bramblesky slowly meowed.

"Could it be he's some old convict, that the river now washes in? Heard my name and starting running, had the scar across his paw.." Eaglestrike thrashed his tail.

"And the she-cat who stood beside him, when I turned, they both had gone! Could it be the cat I've hunted? Could it be he's Clawfall?" He asked aloud.

Bramblesky cleared his throat, "In a absence of a victim.. Dear Eaglestrike, may I go? And remember when you've nicked him.. It was me who told you so!"

"Let the old cat keep on running! I will run him off his feet!" The gray tabby told him.

"Every cat about your business!" He growled to them then turned to Copperpaw, "Clear this crowfood of the territory!"


	14. Stars

Chapter 14: Stars/Fawnflower's Errand

"There, out in the darkness.. A convict running, fallen from Starclan!" Eaglestrike said, padding in Breezeclan's camp.

"Fallen from grace.. Ancestors, be my witness! I never shall wield. Til we come face to face.. Til we come face to face!" The gray tabby closed his blue eyes, seeing Clawfall's face.

"He knows his way in the dark! Mine is the way of Starclan! Those who follow the path of the righteous, shall have their reward!" He remebered not only would the convict know his way, he would look like the dark.

"And if they fall, as leaders fell, the flame, the claws!" He meowed, loudly.

"Stars.. In your multitudes! Scarce to be counted.. Filling the darkness.. With order and light! You are the sentinels.. Silent and sure.. Keeping watch in the night. Keeping watch in the night." Eaglestrike looked upon the sky.

"You know your place in the dark! You hold your course, and your aim! And your seasons return and return, it is always the same!" He mewed.

"And if you fall as leader fell, you fall in flame!" He started to thrash his tail.

"And so it must be, for so it is written, on the pathway to paradise! That those who falter and those who fall must pay the price!" He started to thrash it even harder.

"Starclan, let me find him.. So that I may see him, safe as a convict! I will never rest.. Til then!" He continued.

"This I swear, this I swear by the stars!" Eaglestrike swore.

Meanwhile, in the apprentice den, Copperpaw scoffed. "That deputy thinks he's something! But it's me who runs this clan! In my den, you're always welcome, and you can always stay! Trust Copperpaw, have no fear! Don't you worry, my dear, you can always find me here."

* * *

As Rainbrook was alone in a clearing, she couldn't get the she-cats face out of her mind; she seemed so familar. Like she knew the cat.

_"Hurry Larkwing.." _The name.. Rainbrook knew a Larkkit, but they couldn't be the same cat. Larkkit was a dirty she-kit with messed up fur, while Larkwing was a beautiful she-cat. But they were and she knew it.

"Larkwing.. Now I remember! Larkwing, how can this be? We were kits together.. Look what's become of me.." Rainbrook quietly meowed.

Then Sparkheart came bouncing back and she snorted, "Good Starclan! Ooh, what a rumpus!"

"That beautiful she-cat, who can she be?" Sparkheart dreamily mewed.

"That deputy! He'd like to jump us! But he ain't smart, not he!" The blue she-cat wanted to change the subject.

"Rainbrook, who was that girl?" He asked her.

"Some stupid mousebrain!" She snapped at him.

"Rainbrook, find her for me!" Deep sadness burned within Rainbrook at the request.

"What will you give me?" Rainbrook breathed.

"Anything!" Sparkheart promised.

"Got you all excited now, but Starclan knows what you see in her! Ain't you all delighted now?" She noticed he had offered some mice. "No, I don't want your fresh-kill.." She refused.

"Rainbrook, do this for me.. Discover where she lives! But careful how you go! Don't let your father know!" He had a dream-like look in his soft brown eyes.

"'Brook, I'm lost until she's found!" He cried.

"You see, I told you so.. There's lots of things I know.." She meowed as he left.

"'Brook, she knows her way around.." The blue-gray she-cat murmured.

A/N: Red and Black is next!


	15. Red And Black

Chapter 15: Red And Black/Do You Hear The Warriors Sing?

After Fawnflower had gone to find the she-cat, their was a group of cats who wanted their rights. To hunt freely. Most of the time they were staving themselves, but they didn't care.

"At the streams, the sections are prepared!" A white tom dipped his head to the leader of their group, Battlefur.

"In the woods, they're straining at the leash!" A long-haired silver tom meowed.

"Apprentices, Warriors, every cat! There's a river on the run! Like the flowing of the tide, Breezeclan coming to our side!" A blue-gray tom reported.

"The time is near.. So near, it's stirring the blood in their pelts! But yet, beware! Don't let the mice go to your head!" Battlefur, the red tom, shot a glance at a cat who looked like a badger.

"For the warriors we fight are a dangerous foe... With the cats and the arms that we _never _could match! It is easy to sit here and catch them like mice, but the leader will be harder to catch!" His silver eyes became silver slits, as he talked to the toms.

"We need a sign! To rally the cats! To call them to us, and to bring them in line!" The red tom glanced at a cat who had walked in.

"Sparkheart! You're late!" He meowed, an annoyed tone to his voice.

"What's wrong today? You look as if you'd seen a ghost!" A really dark tabby tom, the medicine cat named Nightleaf asked.

"A thrush and say what's going on!" The badger-cat, named Bagderfur mewed.

"A ghost you say.. A ghost maybe, she was just like a ghost to me.." Sparkeheart wistfully said. "One minute there, then she was gone!"

Badgerfur got up and smirked. "I am surprised! How can this be? Is Sparkheart in love at _last_? I've never seen him 'ooh' and 'ahh!'"

He padded up to Battlefur. "You talk of battles to won!" Badgerfur pointed to Sparkheart, "And here he comes so _lovestruck_! It is better than cats tripping!"

"It is time for us all to decide who we are.." Battlefur said, shoving Badgerfur away. "Do you fight for the right to be in love now? Have you asked of yourselves.. What's the price you might pay? Is it simply a game for a bunch of young cats to play? The colors of the woods are changing, day by day.." He meowed softly.

"Red, the blood of angry cats.. Black, the dark of moons past.. Red, a world about to dawn.. Black, the night that ends at last!" The red tom murmured.

"Had you been there that day, you might know how it feels... To be struck to the bone, in a moment of breathless delight!" Sparkheart said, breathlessly.

"Had you been there that day, you might also have known.. How the world may be changed, in just one burst of light!" He said.

"And what was right seems wrong, and what was wrong... Seems right." The ginger tom murmured.

"Red!" Badgerfur yelled.

"I feel my soul on fire!" Sparkheart wistfully mewed.

"Black!" Badgerfur grinned at the other cats.

"My world if she's not there.." Sparkheart shuddered at the thought.

"RED!" The cats chorused together.

"The color of desire!" Sparkheart said.

"BLACK!" The cats howled.

"The color of despair!" Sparkheart meowed.

"Sparkheart! You're no longer a child. I do not doubt you mean it well, but now there is a higher call." Battlefur stopped the cats before they could say anymore.

"Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive toward a larger goal. Our little lives don't count at all!" He snapped at the ginger tom.

"Red, the blood of angry cats! Black, the dark of ages past! Red, a world about to dawn! Black, the night that ends at last!" They all yowled.

"Well, Rainpelt, do we have all the cats?" Battlefur turned towards the blue-grey tom.

"Silvertalon, Snowstorm, our time is running short." He told the two cats.

"Badgerfur, put the squirrel down!" He snapped at the cat.

"Do we have the cats we need?" He asked.

"I still hate you Battlefur. Sometimes I wonder how you're the same kit from moons ago.." Badgerfur grumbled.

"In Forestclan, they're with us for sure!" Rainpelt said.

"With the loners, they're showing protests!" Snowstorm nodded.

"Twenty warriors, good as new!" Silvertalon responded.

Just then, a small cat apprentice rushed in. "Listen!" Copperpaw shouted.

"Twenty bit of supplies for each cat!" Nightleaf mewed.

"Listen to me!" Copperpaw yelled.

"There's even more in Lightclan!" A tabby tom named Thorngaze purred, at the thought of this revolution.

"Listen, everybody!" Copperpaw tried again.

"Seven helpful kittypets!" A smokey grey tom named Lightningfur snorted, at the thought of kittypets helping them.

"GOLDENSTRIPE IS DEAD!" Copperpaw yowled with all his might.

There was a dead silence between cats until Battlefur spoke up, "Goldenstripe is dead.. Goldenstripe! His death is the hour of fate! The warriors' cat! His death is the sign we await!"

"On his mourning day, they will honor his name.. It's a rallying cry that will reach every ear! In the death of Goldenstripe we will kindle the flame. They will see that the day of salvation is near!" He continued.

"The time is near! Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer! Let us take down Hawkstar with no doubt in our hearts! But a jubilant shout; they will come one and all, they will come when we call!" He meowed before finishing.

While this was happening, Copperpaw noticed that Sparkheart was looking off to the side, and being hurt, so he padded Battlefur with his tail and pointed to the pale ginger tom.

"Do you hear the warriors yowl? Yowling the song of angry cats? It is the music of a clan who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums! There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" Battlefur started, to get Sparkheart's feelings up again.

"Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Beyond the barricade, is there a world you long to see?" Snowstorm continued.

"Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!" Rainpelt meowed right along.

"Do you hear the warriors sing? Singing the song of angry cats? It is the music of a clan who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums! There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" They chorused together nicely.

"Will you give all you can give so that our rebellion may advance? Some will fall and some will live! Will you stand up and take your chance?" Silvertalon meowed.

"The spilled blood of the cats will water the meadows of the forest!"

"Do you hear the warriors sing? Singing the song of angry cats? It is the music of a clan who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums! There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" The cats yowled.

Badgerfur, had noticed something, and it was a gray tabby. _Eaglestrike._

"Battlefur, a certain cat is here!" He hissed.

"This meeting is over." Battlefur dismissed.

Sparkheart met Rainbrook later, she was trembling, but he didn't notice.

"I have it.. The she-cat's den.." She softly mewed, as if hurt on the inside.

"Show me.." Sparkheart flicked his tail, she started padding towards her home.


	16. In My Life

Chapter 16: In My Life/A Heart Full Of Love

While the two cats were on their way, Larkwing was laying down in a tree that had cracked and made a den sorta thing. She couldn't get the pale ginger tom that she had seen the other day out of her mind.

"How strange, this feeling that my life's begun at last.. This change.. Can people really fall in love so fast?" She asked, her voice down to a whisper.

"What's the matter with you, Larkwing? Have you been too much on your own? So many things unclear.. So many things.. Unknown.." The light brown she-cat meowed.

"In my life, there are so many questions and answers that somehow seem wrong.. In my life, there are times when I catch in the silence the sigh of a faraway song.." Larkwing continued.

"And it sings, of a world that I long to see, out of reach.. Just a whisper away, waiting for me!" She finished, smiling.

"Does he know I'm alive? Do I know if he's real? Does he see what I saw? Does he feel what I feel?" She questioned, wondering if he did.

"In my life, I'm no longer alone now the love in my life is so near... Find me now, find me here!" She sighed.

"Dear Larkwing, you're such a lonely cat... How pensive, how sad you seem to me! Believe me, were it within my power, I'd fill each passing hour! How quiet it must be, I can see, with only me for company." Her father surprised her, coming back from hunting.

"There's so little I know that I'm longing to know of the child that I was in a time long ago..." The words flowed out of her mouth.

"Starclan.." Her father whispered during the short silence.

"There's so little you say of the life you have known.. Why you keep to yourself.. Why we're always alone! So dark! So dark and deep... The secrets that you keep!" She finished.

"In my life, I have all that I want, you are loving and gentle and good.. But papa, dear papa, in your eyes I am just like a child who is lost in a wood.." She confessed, she really wanted to know why.

"No more words, no more words. It's a time that is dead! There are words.. That are better unheard, better unsaid." The black tom refused.

"In my life, I'm no longer a child and I yearn for the truth that you know.. Of the moons... moons ago!" She cried, eyes wondering what had happened all those moons ago.

"You will learn, truth is given by Starclan to us all in our time.. In our turn." He meowed before whisking away.

Meanwhile, Rainbrook and Sparkheart were on their way to where Larksong's den was.

"In my life, she has burst like the music of angels; the light of the sun! And my life seems to stop, as if something is over and something has scarcely begun! Rainbrook, you're the friend who has brought me here! Thanks to you, I am one with the gods, and Heaven is near! And I soar through a world that is new that is free!" Sparkheart beamed.

"Every word that he says is a claw in me!" Rainbrook bitterly mewed.

"In my life, there's been no one like him anywhere.. Anywhere, where he is... If he asked... I'd be his." She murmured.

"In my life.. There is someone who touches my life.." Both cats said.

"Waiting near.." The pale ginger tom smiled.

"Waiting here.." The blue-gray she-cat whispered.

Sparkheart started to pad off to the cracked tree, leaving Rainbrook close behind.

"A heart full of love, a heart full of song.. I'm doing everything all wrong! Oh Starclan, for shame! I do not even know your name! Dear she-cat.. Won't you say? Will you tell?" He asked her, and it caught her attention.

"A heart full of love! No fear, no regret.." Larkwing replied sweetly.

"My name is Sparkheart!" He dipped his head.

"And mine's Larkwing!" She nodded hers.

"Larksong, I don't know what to say!" He finally knew her name.

"Then make no sound!" She purred with excitement.

"I am lost.." He whispered.

"I am found!" She meowed back.

"A heart full of light!"

"A night bright as day!"

"And you must never go away! Larkwing, Larkwing!"

"This is a chain we'll never break!"

"Do I dream?"

"I'm awake!"

"A heart full of love!" Sparkheart meowed.

Rainbrook whispered, "He was never mine to lose.."

"A heart full of you!" Larkwing smiled.

"A single look and then I knew!" He purred, nuzzling her cheek.

"Why regret what cannot be?" Rainbrook softly cried.

"I knew it too!" Larkwing twined their tails.

"These are words he'll never say.. Not to me!" Rainbrook meowed.

"From today..." Sparkheart's brown eyes met Larkwing's and they stayed that way.

"Not to me... Not to me..." Rainbrook sighed.

"Everyday!" Larkwing rested her head on his shoulder.

"His heart full of love.." Rainbrook mewed as Sparkheart and Larkwing meowed, "For it isn't a dream!"

"Not a dream, after all!" They meowed as Rainbrook let a tear slip down her cheek, "He will never, feel this way!"

She watched the two lay there, side by side, tails twined, pure love. She was padding away when she saw a cat; a cat she knew oh-so well.

A/N: Oh gee, who is it?


	17. Attack On Broken Tree

Chapter 17: The Attack On The Cracked Tree

_ Amberleap_? _Why in Starclan's name is he here? _Rainbrook thought as she saw Amberleap.

"Amberleap, what are you doing, so far out of our territory?" She whispered to the amber tom.

"This place, we're going to do it! Good cat, plenty of mice! You remember he's the one who got away the other day! Got a scar on his paw, perhaps a whole pile put away!" He mewed back, before padding back over to the gang that was walking their way over.

"Oh Starclan, somebody help me! My ancestors, what'll I do? He'll think this is an ambush! He'll think I'm in it too!" She meowed.

"What'll I do, what'll I say? I've got to warn them here! I've got to find a way!" She shook her fur and hid from the gang.

"This is his lair, I've seen the old fox around! He keeps himself to himself, he's staying close to the ground! I smell profit here! Ten seasons ago, he came and paid for Larkkit! I let her go for a song, it's time we settled the debt! This'll cost him dear.."A voice she recognized as Bramblesky laughed.

"What do I care, who you should rob? Give me my share, finish the job!" another voice, who seemed like Fire, growled.

"You shut your mouth! Give me your paw!" Bramblesky snarled.

They heard a yelp, and Fire turned towards it, "What have we here?"

"Who is this mousebrain?" His eyes were dark and cold, ready for an attack.

"It's your brat Rainbrook! Don't you know your own kit? Why's she hanging about you?" Snarl, a white tom asked.

"Rainbrook, get on home, you're not needed in this! We're enough here without you.." Bramblesky meowed.

"I know this place, I tell you! There's nothing here for you! Just an elder and the she-cat! They live a ordinary life!" Rainbrook snarled.

"Don't interfere, you're mouse dung! Take care, young cat, you've got a lot to say!" The light brown tabby of her father shot back.

"She's going soft." Fire mewed.

"Happens to all." Claw, a black tom nodded.

"Go home, 'Brook, go home, you're in the way!" Amberleap hissed.

"I'm gonna shriek, I'm gonna warn them here!" Rainbrook spat.

"One little shriek and you'll regret it for a year." Bramblesky threatened.

"What a palaver, what an absolute treat! To watch a warrior and her father fight out in the wood!" Claw snorted.

"Not a sound out of you!" Fire shot a glare at Claw.

"Well I told you I'd do it, told you I'd do it..." Rainbrook warned, then before any of them could cover her mouth, she let a shilling scream.

"Leave her to me, don't wait around! Make for the undergrowth, go underground!" Bramblesky meowed to his gang.

He then turned to Rainbrook. He unsheathed his claws, then snarled, "You waitm my cat, you'll rue this night! I'll make you yowl, you'll yowl all right!"

He swiped at her blue, fragile ear, drawing blood. "That was for screaming!" He hissed before turning tail.

Rainbrook went to go see Sparkheart and Larkwing. They were padding towards her, tails still twined. Rainbrook felt a claw pierce her heart, just at the sight.

"It was your cry sent them away! Once more 'Brook saving the day! Dearest Larkwing, my friend 'Brook, brought me to you, showed me the way!" Sparkheart meowed.

"Someone is near! Let's not be seen! Somebody's here..." Sparkheart and Rainbrook dived into the bushes.

Her father came rushing back, with a worried look upon his face. "My God, Larkwing! I heard a cry in the dark! I heard the shout of angry voices in the woods!"

Larkwing took a deep breath before she responded. "That was my cry you heard, Papa. I was afraid of what they'd do. They ran away when they heard my cry.." She mewed.

"Larkwing, my kit, what will become of you?" He asked.

"Five cats I saw beyond the bushes! Five cats in shadow moving fast!" The light brown she-cat nodded.

"This is a warning to us all.. These are the shadows of the past.." He said, then he realized.

"Must be Eaglestrike! He's found my cover at last! I've got to get Larkwing away before they return! We must get away from shadows, they will never let us be! Tomorrow to the moor, then to the big, far mountains!" He whispered.

"Hurry, Larkwing, prepare to leave and say no more! Tomorrow we'll away! Hurry, Larksong, it's time to close another den and live another day!"


	18. One Day More!

Chapter 18: One Day More!

_**A/N: This was being a pain to write.. A flipping pain!**_

Now, Clawfall and Larkwing were on their way to a new den, leaving behind the old cracked tree. "One day more.. Another day, another destiny! This never-ending path to Calvary.." He started. "These cats who seem to know my crime will surely come a second time! One day more!"

Meanwhile, back at the den, there was Sparkheart, despairingly looking for Larkwing. "I did not live until today..." He whispered. "How can I live when we are parted?" He sighed, curling his tail around his deep ginger paws.

Clawfall noticed Larkwing was lurking behind. "One day more.." He murmured.

"Tomorrow you'll be worlds away.. And yet, with you, my world has started..." The light brown she-cat mewed, not knowing that her beloved had said the same thing.

"One more day all on my own.." Rainbrook sighed, while in the warrior den.

"Will we ever meet again?" Sparkheart and Larkwing both pondered.

Rainbrook meowed, "One more day with him not caring.." She lowered her head to her blue-gray paws.

"I was born to be with you!" Sparkheart and Larkwing both dreamily murmured.

"What a life I might have known..." Rainbrook let a small sob choke out.

"And I swear I will be true!" Larkwing and Sparkheart promised.

"But he never saw me there!" Rainbrook cried, getting up. She was going to join Sparkheart in the revolution.

"One more day before the storm!" Battlefur roared, glancing upon the cats who had joined him; he sighed, Sparkheart was not there.

"Do I follow where she goes?" Sparkheart remembered last night, when their tails were twined, and they nuzzled.

"At the barricades of freedom!" Battlefur meowed, his fur bristling in excitement.

"Shall I join my friends there?" Sparkheart also collected that he and his friends grew up together, played together in the nursery.

"When our ranks begin to form.." Battlefur noticed a gleam in every cat's eye. They had hope in this.

"Do I stay; do I dare?" Sparkheart sighed, he missed Larkwing, but Battlefur had been wanting this his whole life.

"Will you take your place with me?" Battlefur scanned the cats for the pale ginger tom.

"The time is now, the day is here!" All the cats yowled.

"One day more!" Clawfall picked up the pace, as they're neared the new den.

"One more day 'til revolution! I will nip it in the bud! I will join these little warriors! They will wet themselves with blood!" Eaglestrike meowed, his lip turning into a snarl.

"One day more!" Clawfall paused, waiting for Larkwing to join his pace.

"Watch 'em run amok, catch 'em as they fall! Never know yer luck when there's a free-for-all! Here's a little 'dip', there a little 'touch!' Most of 'em are goners, so they wont miss much!" Bramblesky and Dapplefang snickered.

"One day to a new beginning!" Some warriors yowled out.

"Raise the paws of freedom high!" Other ones shouted.

"Every cat will be a leader." Some more yelled.

"Ev'ry cat will be a leader!" Other ones screamed.

"There's a new world for the winning!" The warriors meowed.

"There's a new world to be won!" Others yowled.

"Do you hear the warriors yowl?" They screamed.

"My place is here, I fight with you!" Battlefur ripped his head towards a pale ginger tom. _Sparkheart! _

"One day more!" Clawfall yowled.

"I will join these people's heroes!" Eaglestrike meowed, as he disguised himself.

"One more day all on my own.." Rainbrook tried her best to make herself look like a tomcat.

"How can I live when we are parted?" Sparkheart sighed, with Larksong meowing along.

"One day more!" The dirt Clawfall swiped at, clung to his claws as he was running.

"Watch 'em run amok, catch 'em as they fall!" Dapplefang and Bramblesky mewed.

"What a life I might have known.." Rainbrook was now satisfied. She looked like a tomcat and even made a name: Rainfur.

"And yet, with you, my world has started.." Larkwing shook the bits of dust and dirt from her fur as Sparkheart mewed along.

"Tomorrow we'll be far away.. Tomorrow is the judgement day.." Clawfall whispered, as they got cozy in their new den.

"Tomorrow we'll discover what Starclan above has in store... One more dawn.. One more day.. One day more!" Every single cat yowled, sending their voices out into the air.


	19. Building The Barricade

Chapter 19: At The Barricade/Upon This Territory

As Battlefur waited for Hawkstar and Eaglestrike to leave, his paws were itching. When they finally _did _leave, the red tomcat let out a battle cry, "_TO THE BARRICADES!_" And soon enough, a barricade was being built with everything the cats could find.

"Here upon this territory, we will build our barricade! In the heart of the clan we claim as our own! Each cat to his duty and don't be afraid!" Battlefur meowed, with force and pride.

"Battlefur! Wait, we will need a report on the strength of the foe!" Rainpelt told the red tomcat.

"I can found out the truth! I know their ways!" A voice yowled, and Battlefur shot his head towards the direction.

"Fought their battles! Served my time! In the days, of my youth!" The cat, a gray tabby tom finished.

"Now the warriors will fight!" Thorngaze flexed his claws.

"And so they might!" Badgerfur pointed out. "Dogs will bark. Fleas will bite."

"They will do what is right!" Lightningfur meowed.

With Sparkheart, he noticed a blue-gray colored cat. "Hey, tomcat, who's this I see?" He meowed and the cat's fur ruffled, revealing he was a she-cat.

"Starclan, Rainbrook! The things you do!" He growled, his pale ginger tail thrashing.

"I know this is no place for me! Still I would rather be with you!" She whispered to him.

"Get out before the trouble starts! Get out, 'Brook, you might get shot!" He hissed, with worry.

"I got you worried now, I have! That shows you like quite a lot!" She smiled, giggling.

Sparkheart silently reminded himself, _I need someone to carry a message for Larkwing. Plus, I don't want to lose Rainbrook, and I might never Larkwing again.. _

"There is a way that you can help! You are the answer to a prayer! Please send this message to Larkwing, Starclan knows she's still there.." Sparkheart mewed, after a long moment of silence.

And so, Rainbrook padded back into the darkness. "Little you know.. Little you care.." She whimpered.

..

A rustling noise woke Clawfall up. He padded out the den and saw blue-gray colored tomcat.

"I-I have a message, it's addressed to your daughter.. Larkwing. It's from a warrior at the barricade, in Breezeclan's territory." He meowed.

"Tell me here, tomcat." Clawfall snapped, _at least it isn't Eaglestrike._

"He said to give it to Larkwing!" The tomcat protested.

"You have my word that my daughter will know this letter contains." Clawfall mewed.

The tomcat took a deep breath before reciting the message. "Dearest Larkwing.. You have entered my soul and soon you will be gone.. Can it be only a day since we met and the world was reborn? If I should fall in the battle come.. L-Let this be my goodbye..."

"Now that I know that you love me as well.." He quivered, his blue-gray paws shaking. "It is harder to die... I pray that Starclan will bring me home, to be with you. Hope for your Sparkheart. He hopes for you!" The tomcat finished.

Clawfall was strucken. Had his Larkwing fallen in love? "Tell the warrior she will hear it tomorrow. And here's for your pains.." He meowed, and dropped a plump squirrel on the tomcat's paws. "Go careful now, stay out of sight, there's danger and the streets tonight!" Clawfall mewed.

Rainbrook was surpised. He had taken her as a tomcat. She took the squirrel, and padded off, alone once again.


	20. On My Own

Chapter 20: On My Own

As the blue-gray she-cat padded into the darkness, rain started to softly fall down. "And now I'm all alone again, no where to go, no cat to go to.." Rainbrook meowed.

"With a home, without a face to meow hello to.." She whispered, as the cold breeze bristled her fur.

She paused, standing where she was for a moment. "But now the night is here.. And I can make believe he's here.." She could feel Sparkheart's pale ginger fur brushing against hers.

"Sometimes I pad alone at night when everybody else is sleeping... I think of him and then I'm happy with the company I'm keeping! BreezeClan goes to sleep.. And I can live inside my head.." She mewed, her paws slowly moving as she padded through the forest.

"On my own, pretending he's beside me.." She murmured, her tail slowly thrashing as a sign.. Of loneliness.

"All alone.. I pad beside him till sunrise. In the darkness, I feel his fur against me, and when I lose my way, I close my eyes.." The blue-gray she-cat closed her eyes.

"And he has found me.." She whispered.

She opened her eyes and noticed she was on the edge of BreezeClan's territory, almost in LightClan's territory. "In the rain.. The river shines it's brightest.. The bright moon, is reflecting onto the puddles.. In the darkness, the trees are full of moonlight.." She turned and looked towards ForestClan's trees.

"And all I see is him and me, forever and forever.." She purred at the thought of them- just her and Sparkheart.. Forever.

Rainbrook then shivered. "And I know.. It's only in my mind... That I'm mewing to myself.. And not to him.." Her eyes then filled with sorrow.

"And although, I know that he is blind! Still I say, _there's a way for us.._" She meowed, her tail drooping.

"I love him, but when the night is over.. He is gone! The river's just a river!" She wailed, splashing LightClan's river.

She ran across BreezeClan's territory. "Without him, the forest around me changes! The trees are bare, and everywhere the dens are full of strangers!"

"I love him, but everyday I'm learning! All my life, I've only been pretending!" Rainbrook's muzzle was wet with tears by now.

"Without me, his world will go on turning!" She closed her eyes, only to get pictures of Larkwing and Sparkheart having the good life- without her.

"_A world that's full of happiness, that I have never known!_" Rainbrook yowled, her unsheathed claws clutching the dirty ground.

She suddenly heard pawsteps. Rainbrook pricked her ears, and sniffed. _Eaglestrike and Hawkstar! _"I love him.." She whispered while heading off to the barricade.

"I love him.." She repeated, starting to run.

"I love him.. But only on my own.." She mewed as she finally got to the barricade.


	21. A Bunch Of Parts In One

Chapter 21: At The Barricade/Eaglestrike's Arrival/Little Warriors

Meanwhile, at the barricade, which was fully built by now, a shout was let out by the warriors. " Now we pledge ourselves to hold this barricade!"

Sparkheart meowed, "Let them come in their legions, and they will be met!" He thrashed his tail, happy that Fawnflower was safe from the battle that was going to happen.

"Have faith in yourselves, and don't be afraid!" Battlefur told the warriors.

Badgerfur then yowled, "Let's give 'em a screwing they'll never forget!"

"This is where it begins!" Snowstorm murmured, his yellow eyes gleaming in the dark moonlight.

Rainpelt then let out a fierce yowl. "And if I should die in the fight to be free, where the fighting is hardest, there will I be!"

Silvertalon growled, "Let them come if they dare! We'll be there!"

Then a sharp yowl erupted the newfound silence."You at the barricade listen to this! No one is coming to help you to fight! You're on your own! You have no friends! Give up your claws - or die!"

Battlefur bristled. "Curse their warnings! Curse their lies! They will see the clans rise!" He snarled.

"Curse their warnings. Curse their lies! They will see the clans rise!" The other cats at the barricade repeated him.

Then a gray tabby tom scrambled over the barricade. _He's back! _

"Listen my friends, I have done as I said, I have been to their lines, I have counted each cat, I will tell what I can!" The gray tabby tom meowed.

"Better be warned! They have armies to spare and our danger is real! We will need all our cunning to bring them to heel."

"Have faith.." Battlefur started. "If you know what their movements are, we'll spoil their games! There are ways that a warrior can fight! We shall overcome their power..."

"I have overheard their plans! There will be no attack tonight.. They intend to starve us out, before they start a proper fight! Concentrate their force, hit us from the right.." The gray tabby tom meowed, his deep blue eyes closed.

Then a cat yowled, "_LIAR_!"

The cats turned their heads to a brown tabby apprentice. "Good evenin' dear _deputy_, lovely evenin' my dear.. I know this cat, my friends, his name's Deputy Eaglestrike!" Copperpaw raised his muzzle proudly.

"So don't believe a word he meows, 'cause none of it's true! This only goes to show what little warriors can do!" He smirked, then continued, "And little warriors know when little warriors fight! We may look easy pickings, but we've got some bite! So never kick a cat, because he's just a kit! We'll fight like twenty clans, and we won't give up! So you'd better run for cover when the kit grows up!"

Badgerfur smiled at his apprentice. "Bravo, Copperpaw, you're the top of the clan!"

"So what are we going to do with this fox in the grass?" Thorngaze snarled, motioning to Eaglestrike, who was surrounded by the cats.

"Tie this cat and take him to the den in there! The cats will decide your fate, deputy Eaglestrike!" Battlefur commanded.

"Take the fox-dung now and shoot him! Let us watch the devil dance! You'd have done the same deputy, if we'd let you have your chance!" Lightningfur spat.

"Kill me now or kill me later! Every warrior to his hunt! Death to each and every traitor, I renounce your cat's court!" Eaglestrike growled, while he was being tangled with thick moss.

"Though we may not all survive here, there are things that never die.." Snowstorm mewed, like a wise cat.

Badgerfur snorted. "What's the difference? Die a warrior, die a deputy, die a spy!"

"Take this man, bring him through! There is work we have to do!" Battlefur snapped.


	22. A Little Fall Of Rain

""And.. FIGHT!" Hawkstar's roar rang in Sparkheart's ears. The revolutionaries stood, bracing themselves for an attack; and the attack came.

They lunged into battle. A black tomcat held Rainpelt down, and in seeing his friend almost to die, he fought the cat off. "Thank you." Rainpelt murmured, getting back on his paws. Sparkheart only dipped his head.

After some time of fighting, Sparkheart was taken down by a giant dark brown tabby tom. He struggled before looking up at the tabby. It was Pinefur.

"Pinefur! Y-Y-You're my.. Littermate!" The pale ginger tabby glanced at his brother.

Pinefur scoffed. "That doesn't matter anymore! I'm on the good side! And I could kill you in a heartbeat."

Sparkheart knew he was right; when they were kits, Pinefur would always beat him. Sparkheart closed his brown eyes, bracing himself for the death blow.

_To think, I was killed by my brother. _He thought.

Suddenly, the dark brown tabby was flown off him. A dash of blue fur, tabby fur, and claws fought. Eventually, the cat who had saved him showed his face. It was Rainbrook! To be beaten by a she-cat would be embrassing, so Pinefur dashed off.

"Great StarClan! What are you doing?" Sparkheart hissed.

"Rainbrook, have you no fear? Have you seen my beloved? Why have you come back here?" He asked the blue-gray she-cat.

"Took the message like you said! I met her father instead of Larkwing! He said he would tell her..." She meowed.

"I don't think I can stand anymore!" She gasped, and her legs fell, making her collapse.

"Rainbrook, what's wrong? There's something wet upon your fur." Sparkheart mewed.

He looked upon the matted fur and saw trickles of blood, and a wound was sweeping blood out.

"Rainbrook, you're hurt! You need some help! StarClan, it's everywhere!" He fretted.

Rainbrook held and a faint smile. "Don't you fret.. My dear Sparkheart... I don't feel... Any pain. A little fall of rain.. Can hardly.. Hurt me now.." She muttered.

As Sparkheart held a look of confusion on his face, she went on. "You're here.. That's all I need to know! And you will keep me safe... And you will keep me close.. And rain.. Will make the flowers grow." She finished.

Sparkheart understood, but that meant she would just.. Just die! "But you will live, Rainbrook! Dear StarClan above... If I could only heal your wounds with mews of love.." He whispered.

"Just hold me now.. And let it be.. Shelter me, comfort me.." She murmured back, her sparkling blue eyes glancing at Silverpelt.

Sparkheart lay down next to her. "You would live.. A hundred moons.. If I could show you how... I won't desert you now.."

"The rain can't hurt me now. This rain.. Will wash away what's past! And you will keep me safe.. And you will keep me close.." She murmured, before looking up at him.

"I'll sleep by your side.. At last!" She purred, her blue eyes warm and honest.

She shuffled her bleeding body to lie near Sparkheart. "The rain that brings you here is StarClan-blessed! The skies begin to clear, and I'm at rest... A breath away from where you are! I've come home.. From so far!" She whispered.

"Hush-a-bye, dear Rainbrook.." Sparkheart murmured, his brown eyes looking at her in pain.

"I don't feel any pain.." Rainbrook told him.

"A little fall of rain.. Can hardly hurt you now!" He meowed. "I'm here.." He promised.

"That's all I need to know! And you will keep me safe.." She whispered, her voice becoming hoarse.

"And I will stay with you.. 'Till you are sleeping.." Sparkheart vowed.

"And rain.." Sparkheart held her paw as her voice started to fade.

"And rain!" He cried.

"Will.. Make the flowers.." She uttered, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones for the last time.

"Will make the flowers..." Sparkheart watched as the sparkles from Rainbrook's eyes died, and she died herself.

"Grow.." He meowed, a single tear trickling down his cheek.

"She is the first to fall!" A voice made Sparkheart whip around, and he noticed that the other cat's gazes were burning into his back. The voice who had spoken, was Battlefur.

"The first of us to fall upon this barricade.." The red tomcat murmured.

"Her name was Rainbrook.. Her life was cold and dark, yet she was unafraid.." Sparkheart cried, his fur matted with Rainbrook's blood.

"We fight here in her name." Snowstorm mewed, his fur bristled at the sight of the first death.

"She will not die in vain!" Thorngaze meowed, his amber eyes narrowed at the dead body.

"She will not be betrayed." Lightningfur meowed.

Sparkheart, Rainpelt, and Badgerfur carried off her body away.

Later, Rainpelt asked Sparkheart a question. "Who killed her?" He asked.

Sparkheart shivered, remembering her death. "Pinefur. My brother."


End file.
